Mettenhof Ballade II - Manser der fette Priester
Mettenhof Ballade II - Manser der fette Priester '( auch "''Mettenhof Ballade 2 - Manser der fette Priester", "Mettenhof Ballade 2", "Manser der fette Priester") ist ein classic Song von Jerry B. Anderson bzw. Jörn Allers aus dem Jahr 2011. Er gehört zur FakeBlog Welt von "Der König von Mettenhof" und ist neben der Urversion von "Die alte Zeit" das "synthielastigste Lied" von Jerry B. Anderson. Ausserdem ist es das aufwendigste Lied aus dem "Korg pa1xpro Kasten", welches mit dem Yamaha TG-500 überdeckt wurde. Wie bereits bei "Attraktivität ist keine Schande" gibt es hier eine "Demo-Version", die von vielen Leuten besser gefunden wird. Jedoch ist diese sehr indext und moment nicht online bzw. erhältlich. Handlung Manser, der fette Priester, läuft ganz allein durch die "Winterwelt" von Mettenhof. Es scheint die Christmas-Time zu sein. Und jetzt ist schon wieder klar, dass alle Frauen nur auf ihn harrydeanen (harrydeanen steht für: "stehen", "standen". Abgeleitet von "stanton".) und er einfach alle Mtown-Maids under control hat. Wenn mal eine Maid kommt splasht er ihr ins face. Aufnahmen Die Aufnahmen der Grundmelodie fanden bereits 2008 statt. Eigentlich wollte Jerry den Song mit der "Mettenhof Ballade 1" veröffentlichen, doch wegen der "Ur-Version" der "Mettenhof Ballade 2" mit dem abartigen Text wurde es verschoben. Die Version, die heute Demo-Version heißt und nicht so viele Synthies beinhaltet, wurde auf MyVideo und Metacafe veröffentlicht. Ausserdem war sie kurzfristig auf dem Musikkanal "stickysplasher" zu hören. 2011 nahm Jerry den Gesang neu auf und knallte eine volle Synthie- und Chorladung in das Lied. Es wurde zu "Mettenhof Ballade II - Manser der fette Priester". Es gilt, neben der Urfassung von "Die alte Zeit 1999" als das synthielastigste Lied von Jerry. Eine production mit Justus Baumgartner war normell. Anfang 2018 wurden die Synthies mit Hilfe einer Total-Komprimierung noch dicker. Der Song heißt auf GoogleDrive jetzt "Remaster", aber es ist kein Remaster sondern eine soundtechnische Veränderung. Onlineplatz Das Lied von 2011 ist auf dem normalen Musikkanal "stickysplasher" zu hören. Die Demo-Version ist nicht mehr online. Die GoogleDrive-Version ist seit Anfang 2018 online und wird über kleine YouTube Videos verlinkt. Auch in der Twitter-Suche ist es zu finden. Kritik bzw. "schlechtestes Jerry Lied aller Zeiten" Im Jerry-Freundeskreis wurden mal seine Top20 der YouTube-Songs outside getaked. Fast immer stand dieser Song ganz hinten. Jerry hingegen liebt diesen Track. Er ist einer der wenigen mit einer Synthie-Chorspur. Der typische und schon bald langweilige Synthie-Piano Sound ist auch mit dabei. Trivia * Auch wenn man es nicht hört: Die 2011er Version der "Mettenhof Ballade 2" ist eines der aufwendigsten Songs, die aus dem Korg pa1xpro Synthie kommen. Dazu kam noch die Chorspur vom Yamaha-TG500, die so noch nie zu hören war. *Jerry producete den Song in einer kalten Herbstnacht 2011. Vielleicht hatte er deshalb so Bock auf die Synthiefette - Damit ihm mal richtig warm wird. *Mit der kurzen '''Guitar-Version gibt es einen Bonus Track auf der "Jerry is back II" Download Compilation. Kritik Manser the biggest Priest of Mettenhof schreibt: "Wo ist das Problem. Auch wenn man den Gesang fast nicht mehr hört: Hauptsache die Splashsounds sind am stardee." Links/Einzelnachweise google: "mettenhof","kiel mettenhof","myvideo","metacafe","jörn allers"," jerry b. anderson", youtube: "jörn allers bzw. jerry b. anderson musikkanal - stickysplasher","jerry b. anderson googledrive"